Shirayuki
Thông tin |fuel = 15 |ammo = 20 |M_Torp = +1 |S_Ammo = 1 |S_Steel = 5 |S_Fuel = 1 |name 1 = Shirayuki Kai |japanesename 1 = 白雪改 |hv 1= Bạch tuyết-Tuyết trắng |id 1 = 012 |rarity 1 = 4 |type 1 = DD |class 1 = Fubuki |firepower 1 = 12 (49) |torpedo 1 = 28 (79) |AA 1 = 15 (49) |ASW 1 = 24 (59) |LOS 1 = 7 (39) |luck 1 = 12 (49) |hp 1 = 30 |armor 1 = 13 (49) |evasion 1 = 45 (89) |aircraft 1 = 0 |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Ngắn |slot 1 = 3 |time 1 = Lv20 ( 100 100) |slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = - Trống - |slot4 1 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 15 |ammo 1 = 20 |M_FP 1 = +1 |M_Torp 1 = +1 |M_AA 1 = +1 |M_Armor 1 = +1 |S_Fuel 1 = 1 |S_Ammo 1 = 2 |S_Steel 1 = 10}} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Chỉ huy,hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt nhỉ? Shirayuki vui lắm,thật tuyệt vời |RainySeason2015 = 雨には雨の戦い方がある。そう教えてくれたのは司令官です。大丈夫。雨の日もご一緒に参りましょう！ |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_EN = Có rất nhiều chiến thuật trong ngày mưa. Chỉ Huy, là ngài dạy cho chúng em như vậy mà.Không sao đâu. Chúng ta hãy bên nhau dù là trong ngày mưa nhé. |EarlySummer2015 = ううん…この季節、飛び交う虫は苦手です。ぐるぐる型のお香を焚きましょ！白雪にお任せください！一網打尽です！ |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_EN = Ugh, Em không thích mấy còn côn trùng có cánh mùa này tí nào cả. Đốt hương đi mà! Để Shirayuki có thể xử lí mấy con côn trùng này đi! |EarlySummer2015_Note = |Valentine2015 = 司令官…あの、こちらに甘いお菓子をご用意しました。良かったら、召し上がって？ |Valentine2015_EN = Đô đốc.... Um, Em có chút đồ ngọt cho ngài đây.Nếu được, xin hãy nhận nó. |Valentine2015_Note = |Valentine2015_Clip = |Christmas2015 = クリスマスというだけでこんなにはしゃいでいいものかしら。でも、いいのよね、きっと。だって、ほら。 |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = I wonder if it's fine to get this merry just because it's Christmas. Still, I guess it's alright, definitely. I mean, just look. |EndOfYear2015 = はい、大掃除も抜かり無く完了したと思います。司令官、一緒に年末の富くじを買いに行きませんか？私、実は、毎年買ってるんです。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = uhm, Em nghĩ em đã dọn sạch một mạch rồi đấy. Chỉ huy, ngài đi mua quẻ bói may mắn năm với em không? Em năm nào cũng mua mà,thật đấy. |EndOfYear2015_Note = "Omikuji" (quẻ bói may mắn) nhưng trong kanji là "Tomikuji" |NewYear2016 = 司令官、本年もどうぞよろしくお願いいたします。あの、よかったら羽根突きご一緒にどうですか。吹雪ちゃんも呼んでます。 |NewYear2016_EN = Commander, please take care of me this year as well. If it is fine with you, will you play Japanese Badminton with me? I'll call Fubuki-chan to come as well. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 一生懸命作りました、チョコ。良かったら召し上がって・・・でも私、料理とか余りしたことなくって・・・すみません |Valentine2016_EN = I did my best making this chocolate. If you don't mind, please have it... but I don't have much experience with baking... so I'm sorry. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = }} Nhân vật Lồng tiếng: Uesaka Sumire Minh họa: Shibafu (しばふ) Thông tin bên lề *Sau khi được hoàn thành (1928), cô nằm trong biên chế đội khu trục số 11 thuộc hạm đội 2 Hải quân Đế quốc Nhật, tham gia việc tuần tra vùng biển nam Trung Hoa và cuộc đổ bộ ở Đông Dương (1940) *Các chiến dịch đã tham gia: Chiến dịch B(Borneo), J(Java), D, Hải chiến Midway và Biển Bismarck. *Bị không kích đánh chìm ngày 3 tháng 3 năm 1943 phía Đông Nam Finschhafen 07°15′N 148°30′Đ Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Wikipedia Khu trục hạm Shirayuki zh:白雪en: es: pt: